


Some Bribes Work Better than Most

by ArcaneHiddenMagic



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneHiddenMagic/pseuds/ArcaneHiddenMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke wants to put on a little act at their high school reunion, but Fenris couldn't care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Bribes Work Better than Most

“Okay, babe, I’ve got an idea,” Fenris glanced up from his phone, eyebrow arched.

“Should I be worried?”

“Rude,” Hawke scoffed, putting the car in park. “We should act like we’ve been _really_ successful, you know, to prove Meredith wrong.”

“If she is even still the principal,” Fenris smirked at his husband’s huff, getting out of the car. “I don’t want to bother, the others would blow your act anyway.”

“You don’t know that, they could help us out!”

“Merrill cannot lie and Anders can’t act.”

“Babe-”

“I’m not doing it.” Hawke stopped, nodding slowly before gesturing for Fenris to come closer, looking over his shoulder as his husband complied. Clearing his throat, he pulled out his wallet and passed Fenris a twenty.

“There’s more where that came from if you do this for me.” Fenris stared at the bill incredulously before lifting his eyes to meet Hawke’s.

“Hawke, you cannot be serious.”

“Not enough, huh? All right…”

“Hawke.”

“Here’s another.”

“ _Hawke-_ ”

“Let’s head in then,” Hawke grinned, leading the way inside.

“ _We share a bank account!_ ”


End file.
